Eleven years
by Vampierchild26
Summary: Now this may seem to be about Sarah's daughter, but Keep reading it is a Jareth Sarah fic. Sorry it had been a very long time, but this story was on my computer, which decided to die on me. I don't think I'll end up rewriting it, unless someone askes me t
1. Not again

**Now I know many people start with whitty banter but I'm not in the mood to do that right now.**

Disclamer: No I do not own the rights to The Labyrinth. Nor do I own Cresent Moon, sadly as that is for me...pout Leave me to my misery of not owning whom I wish to.

* * *

"Shhh, baby girl." Sarah rocked her child sitting on the tiny bed. Once again her daughter Ashley was crying. Night terrors seemed to plague the child to no ends. Sarah's husband stood by the window of the room looking out to the imminent storm. Sarah and Jonah had Ashley at the tender age of eighteen. Now at twenty three they knew the mistake of having sex at such a young age was worse then they could have imagined. Their relationship with each other had been shaky from the beginning, but since getting married amd caring for their daughter they realized that it was a mistake. Jonah looked back to his _wife _and child; nothing looked to out of the ordinary for him. His kid screaming at the top of her lungs still fast asleep, Sarah cradling her as if that would do any good. Nothing different, until his gaze fell on a little red book with gold lettering on the front and side.

'_The Labyrinth._' He reached to grab it. Once in his position he flipped through the pages until a quote caught his eye. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take this child away, right now." He said to no one in particular, his speech slurred form the alcohol that he had consumed before coming home from his job. The moment those words reach Sarah's ears her eyes widened with fear and dread as a familiar thunder crash and banning against the window began.

"No." She whispered, clutching Ashley to her chest more tightly. Finally the window opened to it own accord and a man in flowing robes walked in.

"I have come to take the child." He said with a light ascent.

"Never," Before Sarah could finish her sentence the warmth of her child against her was gone. The man did not look to her once.

"You have a choice; you can either come after the babe or have anything your heart desirers." A crystal ball rolled from one had to the next.

"He would never be able to get there. I will go." Sarah stood up to walk to the man. "Goblin King, allow me to take his place." The king thought for a moment.

"Alright you have two choices; either he can go spend thirteen hours to run to the center of the labyrinth. Or," He paused for a moment, "You may go. But if you succeed in retrieving the child, then you may keep her for eleven more years. No more. During that eleventh year I shall come to retrieve her." Sarah stared in shock.

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed aloud. Not once since she her self had run the maze to the goblin city had she uttered those words.

"My dear Sarah, I wonder what your comparison is." A smirk played upon the king's face before being replaces by a mask of impassiveness. "You may do that or, have him," The King pointed to the inebriated Jonah," do it for you and keep her for ever." Sarah knew she could not let Jonah run and reluctantly accepted the challenge.

"You have thirteen hours to complete the Labyrinth before you baby joins us _for ever._" The king's voice growing softer as he disappeared.

"I've done it once, and I can do it again." Sarah said as she ran to find the doors to enter.

Jareth returned to the throne room of his castle. He stood looking over the sight of at least twenty goblins laughing and fighting with each other, and a little girl no more then five huddled in a ball trying to not be touched by the goblins that seemed to have gathered around her. Silently he moved towards her. The movement caught the attention of the goblins. Quickly they moved out of his way. The young girl's whimpers caught him slightly off guard. 'Surly the daughter of Sarah would have the same fire and fight as her.' As he leaned down to look at the child her eyes blinked open to see him standing over her. She pulled her self in to a tighter ball.

"Who are you?" She asked in a timid voice.

"I'm the goblin king." Jareth said as the put his hand out for her to grab. Carefully she grabbed his out stretched hand. Jareth helped her stand. Once she finally stood Jareth tried to let go of the girl's hand, but her grip tightened. It wasn't tight enough that he couldn't get out of her grip, but he didn't force her to detach her self. He knew she was frightened, fear radiated from her.

"Come little one," Jareth used a voice he reserved for only the wished away children. He walked over to his throne and sat down. Ashley crawled into his lap and curled into a ball. "Tell me what is scaring you." His hand petted the top of her head.

"The monsters," The voice was higher then the last time she had spoken. "They poked and laughed at me." Jareth could feel his shirt begin to become wet. Slowly he raised Ashley's head to look at him. Small crystal like tears were falling down her face.

"Shh." Taking off his glove he tried to wipe away the tears. The moment his finger touched her skin he could feel fae magic flowing through her. "My, my. How interesting." Jareth said as he looked in to Ashley's eyes. She cocked her head at the last statement.

"What?" Her tears were stopping and the fear seemed to be reseating.

"Nothing. I will tell you when you are older." A confused look was still on her face, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Okay." Jareth started to lift her from his lap so that he could stand. The tug on his shirt told him that she still had her hands gripping his shirt.

"You need to let go please. I'll be back." Ashley let go of his shirt reluctantly. Still in a slight ball she stayed on the throne, her arms lightly clutching her legs. Once Jareth had stepped away from the chair he disappeared in a cloud of dust and glitter. The sound of the goblins grew louder. Ashley relaxed as she felt safer from them while she sat on the throne. Her eyes started to close in sleep when foot steps caught her attention.

"My, such a young child." The voice was deeper then the goblin king's and the man it belonged to looked quiet old Ashley.

"Who are you?" She asked as her body tensed once more.

"I am the old King of the underground and the goblins." The man said, bowing his head slightly to her.

"Does that mean you're the goblin King's daddy?" Ashley asked innocently. The old man smiled at her, his eyes becoming more then wrinkled in the corners.

"Yes, that does. Is he here?" The old man asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Yes I am Father." Jareth walked around his father to face him. "It is nice to see you again."

"I heard that the one to defeat the labyrinth was back."

"Yes she is. Sarah is here for her daughter." Jareth pointed to Ashley. The girl still had not moved from her spot on the throne.

"Ah, I see. So you are the fabled child. Definitely the beauty of your mother." The old king said with a kind smile.

"Ashley, come here." Jareth called her over. "Father take off your glove and touch her cheek or forehead." As Jareth said this Ashley got up and stood very close to him. His father complied with the request and touched the girl's forehead, after a second a slight shock went through him.

"How can that be? She is only human. But I feel a trace of you in the girl." Jareth's father had a look of bewilderment on his face. "Well, we'll have to put that aside. I have come here for other things. I have good hope that you remembered the meeting between our kingdom and the Vampires'. Theo is going to be bringing his son, Nozomu. They should be arriving…"

"Right now." A man with blond hair, slightly darker that Jareth's, and bright blue eyes walked out of the shadows. "Ethan. Jareth. It's good to see you again." The man shook hands with both Jareth and Ethan.

"It's good to see you too, Theo. Where is your son?" Ethan asked.

"I am right here." A young boy, around eight, called from behind Theo.

"Nozomu, you're much bigger then I last remember." Jareth began to speak with the boy who looked almost identical to Theo.

"Thank you." The boy bowed his head. Jareth was about to turn around when a small tug reminded him of Ashley's presence.

"Nozomu, I would like to introduce you to Ashley." Jareth took her hand in his and pulled her from behind him into view. "Ashley this is Nozomu. You two can play together while we talk."

"Hi." Ashley said quietly. She put her hand out for Nozomu to shake.

"Hello." Nozomu grasped her hand and kissed the back of it. By this time the adults had left and gone into a room to the children's left. "Hm. A human child with fae magic. Surprising." Nozomu said aloud.

"What?" Ashley asked confused once more.

"Just what I said. A human Child, that being you, with Fae magic without being a half fae. Quite interesting."

In the room that the throne room the tree adults had begun to discuss their business.

"The time of peace has been long Jareth, and we would like to keep it that way. That little girl, who is she? When I entered the Labyrinth I could feel the presence of the only one to have defeated the labyrinth. It that girl her daughter?" Theo asked as he took his seat across from Ethan.

"Yes," Jareth sat at the head of the table. "She is. I made a deal with Sarah. If she failed to reach the castle within the allotted time of thirteen hours, then I would keep the child. If she were to reach the castle and win back her daughter then I would give her back for the next eleven years, then I would get the child back." Jareth leaned back in his chair.

"Why would you want the child returned to you?" Theo frowned his eyebrows together.

"The child possesses Fae magic." Ethan interrupted. "When Jareth went through Sarah in the Eschire room he left some of his magic within her. When the child was born the magic was contained in her."

Back outside the conference room the two children were playing.

"…28, 29, 30! Here I come!" Nozomu called out. Ashley had taught him how to play hide and seek. It was her turn to hide and due to her small size she was able to hide in spots that no one would think to look. "No hiding outside!" Nozomu yelled as he walked past the throne. Ashley had to hold her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. She had curled her self into a ball between the back of the throne and the stone wall. Try as she might a small giggle came out. All the goblins had cleared out once Ethan had entered. "Ah-ha." Nozomu back-tracked to the throne; "Found you." He said with a smile. Ashley came out and frowned at him.

"You know you wouldn't have found me if I hadn't laughed."

"I know. But you did." Nozomu continued to smile at her. "Your turn." Nozomu grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from him.

"1, 2, 3 …" The game continued.

"Well, that was productive. Nozomu," Theo called out as he, Jareth, and Ethan walked out of the conference room. "It's time to take our leave." Nozomu walked over to his Father with Ashley hanging onto his back.

"Do we have to go?" Nozomu asked as he dropped Ashley to the floor. Being an only child he had had fun playing games with Ashley.

"Yes son, we have to go." Theo said plainly. Nozomu nodded his heading obedience. Then he turned to Ashley, taking her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Good bye, Fae child." He said with a smirk.

"Good bye fang." Ashley said, trying to keep from laughing. With that Nozomu and Theo left.

"What did he mean by 'Fae child', Ashley?" Ethan asked, knowing that Ashley knew what he meant.

"Nozomu said that I had Fae magic, whatever that means." Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it was his way of joking with me. Like how I called him fang, because he's vampire."

"And him being a Vampire didn't scare you?" Ashley thought to her self for a moment before shaking her head.

"No."


	2. Eleven years

Alright, Now I would like to thank Lady Galriee, Rai Medvedsky for reviewing my story. Now I'm only posting this tonight because I had it already written so, Here it is.

**DISCLAIMER:** I already told you stupid Lawers that I don't own the rights to the movie, now get off my BACK! (no respect, none!)

* * *

(Eleven years later)

"Ashley, you need to get up. You're going to be late for school." Sarah yelled through her daughter's door. For a single mother dating a goblin king she thought that walking up her sixteen year old daughter was the easiest part of her day. Ashley walked out of her room fully clothed in her normal jeans and black tee-shirt, today containing the donkey from Winnie the Pooh. Her eyes still closed as she groped for her tea, Sarah held out the mug to Ashley. After Ashley finished off the tea she began to complete her comments to her mother. Ashley knew the fact that her mom had been dating the Goblin King, and was now in fact engaged.

"After school don't forget that we have to go to the underground ball."

"I know mom. Just leave my dress on the bed so I don't wear the wrong thing, please." Ashley said as she put on her backpack to leave. The school day was always too long for her liking.

"Ashley, Ashley!" Her friend called as she grabbed Ashley's bag, almost causing her to fall. "Are you coming to my house today?" Ashley shook her head in response.

"No, sorry. But, I'll call you later. I promise." And with that Ashley ran off to her house. As soon as she had taken her shower and thrown on the midnight- blue/purple dress Sarah had left out she grabbed her hair brush and yell out to no one. "Jareth! I could use some help here, please!" With that Ashley closed her eyes. When she re-opened them she was in the room she had designated for her own. Quickly she ran the brush through her dark brown, strait, shoulder length hair. She knew she was cutting it close, 'maybe a little too close.' She thought to her self. Just as she reached for the door handle to leave Jareth opened it from the other side.

"You're late." He said sternly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my teachers love to talk long after the bell." Jareth shook his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't give this to you." He said as he pulled out a box from behind his back. "But you would look ridicules with out it." Ashley's eyes lit up.

"Oh, come on. Let me open it, please?" Ashley looked at him with "_puppy_" eyes. With out a word Jareth handed over the box. Ashley lifted off the top and peered inside. "It's beautiful." Inside was a silver mask that covered the top half of her face. In Ashley's opinion it went perfectly with her dress.

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked as he held open the door for the newly masked Ashley. As Ashley entered the ball room no heads turned to her sight. Which was a relief for her. No one really took notice, except one individual. Threw out the night several men asked her to dance, but each time Ashley turned them away. During one of the slowest songs of the night a young man in an all black suit with a blood red mask, his dirty blond hair falling over the edge of the mask, and bright blue eyes looking around, walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" The man's eyes locked on with hers, his hand held out casually for her to take. Ashley knew she had met the man before but could not remember how or why. As she tried to think these things she nodded her head and grabbed the man's hand. The man brought her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Do I know you?" Ashley asked.

"Perhaps. I was thinking that same thought as you walked into the ball." The man continued to spin her.

"And I had hoped that my presence had been over looked." Ashley said with a small laugh. The man smiled at her.

"With so many men asking you to dance, how could you have gone unnoticed? It would seem that many of the women here tonight are slightly jealous of you."

"You must be mistaken. The only thing that they might be jealous of is if they knew who I was."

"And who are you?" The man asked as he dipped Ashley.

"No one of importance. Who are you?" Ashley was not just going to give out her name to anyone.

"Just another person here." The man dropped his hands from Ashley's side as the song ended. Her body becoming colder as she lost his heat. "Until the next time." He said, with a bow, as he walked away from Ashley, keeping eye contact for as long as possible. The night wore on and not once did Ashley see that man again. After what seemed for ever the last of the guests left the castle.

"God, could that have gone on any longer!" Ashley said as she sat down on one of the chairs that were left out for the guests. "By the end I had at LEAST two drunken guys asked me to dance. Can we _please_ cut down on the out put of the liquor?" Ashley asked no one in particular.

"Ashley, did you ever even dance with anyone? Before the drunks, I mean." Sarah looked at her daughter. She had the fight that Sarah had but was much more shy and quiet around large groups. For a moment Ashley hesitated before answering.

"Well, I did dance with one guy. But I don't even know who it was." Ashley shrugged her shoulders. Jareth entered the ball room, after having sent off the last of the guests.

"So you did dance with a guy. Why didn't you ask his name, or who he was?" Sarah tried to press more information from her daughter.

"Well, I did. But he didn't tell me." Ashley said as she took off her mask to look at her mother better.

"Why didn't he tell you?" Jareth asked as he sat down next to Sarah, grabbing her hand. Ashley had despised any man Sarah dated; even the slightest sign of affection drove Ashley mad. Once Sarah started to be 'wooed' by Jareth it didn't send Ashley off on these huge anger swings.

"Probably because I didn't tell him…"Ashley let her sentence hang in the air for a moment.

"Now why would you do that?" Sarah shook her head at her daughter, the child may be bright but when it came to boys and showing affection and coyness, she never seemed to get it. 'Ashley would rather be one of the boys, then date them.' She thought to her self.

"Well, would you go around telling people exactly who you were if you were in my position. My mother is about to marry the _KING_ of the goblins, now every power hungry suitor will be after me as soon as I have my 'coming out' ball. And do I really have to have one? I mean, in the aboveground I'm already thought to be klutzy, why prove it to the underground." Ashley cocked her head in annoyance.

"Because as the soon to be princess of the underground and heir if no other child is born, it is necessary to show the kingdom that you are capable to care for it. And as for your 'klutziness' it did not seem to be a factor while you were dancing with the man in the red mask." Jareth continued to stroke the back of Sarah's hand as he spoke to Ashley.

"Wait a minute! You saw me dancing! How? I thought you were with mom 'mingling' with the noble adults." Ashley asked in confusion.

"I was, but that doesn't mean we can't see you from the dance floor." Jareth said with a smile.

"What ever. I'm going to my room." Both Jareth and Sarah knew she was going to the room in the castle. "Why didn't I think of coming here earlier? Maybe then I could have avoided those drunks in the first place. That should have been my first thought. Why do I always think of these things after the fact? Whatever, hm… I wonder if that guy will be at the next ball? I mean he did say 'until next time.' So did he really mean the next ball? I don't know…" Ashley fell on to her bed before falling asleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review! And flame me if you want! I don't mind, just watch out because I may Bit ya back!


End file.
